


Sunshine Boy (Old Version/Discontinued)

by Gay_Panic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Body Image, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Church Dances, Complicated Relationships, Crying, Cute Kids, Diners, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/F, F/M, Fast Cars, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Girls Kissing, Growing Up, High School, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hinata Wants To Go Home, Home, Homesickness, Implied Sexual Content, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Junior High, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru Are Related, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, Middle School, No Smut, No Spoilers, No Volleyball, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, One-Sided Yamaguchi Tadashi / Yachi Hitoka, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Religion, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexuality, Sharing Body Heat, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Tags Are Fun, Tears, Teenage Drama, The first years are all friends, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi is endgame, Waiters & Waitresses, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, church, takes place in America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Panic/pseuds/Gay_Panic
Summary: "Jesus fucking Christ!" Kageyama howled as he clung to Yachi, who had fallen out of her seat into his chest. Yamaguchi was sandwiched between the back and front seat on the floor in shock. Tsukishima was clinging to his seat belt, glasses crooked and eyes wide.Oikawa pulled his face away from the steering wheel with a groan, glasses cracked and face red from slamming into the wheel. "Watch your mouth," he said weakly. The group watched as a naked boy exited the massive ship, with red hair and a face of shock.___The small town of Lake Field Oregon was a quiet town. Where kids would spend time playing at the public pool or library. Laughter would fill the summer air as hands got sticky from popsicles. It was normal.Until a group of childhood friends and one of their brother's discover a boy, not from this planet in a wooded area behind a diner. A boy who has an obsession with the sun and who glowed when he was scared or happy, who just wants his sun back.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a point in time when Yamaguchi Tadashi’s only friend was Tsukishima Kei. They’d spend most of their time inside, under the covers of a blanket fort watching nature documentaries. They had once memorized one about dinosaurs and at night when Yamaguchi laid on Tsukishima’s floor they’d murmur it to each other. The narrator had given the computer-animated T-Rex the name Nelly, which at the age of seven the two friends had thought was the funniest thing they ever heard.

“Nelly stalks behind the tall trees, lowering herself to catch her prey by surprise,” Yamaguchi would say, in a deep British accent just like the one from the show on Tsukishima’s tablet. The blonde would giggle from where he lay curled up on his mattress, his response soft so his parents down the hall wouldn’t hear them. Ten o’clock for seven-year-olds was late, dangerously late and the fear of getting caught excited the two boys. They felt rebellious under their covers and reciting the lines of a dumb documentary they had watched a thousand times.

Then Yachi Hitoka literally fell into their life. Papers flying everywhere and scraped knees. That’s how Yachi became their friend, fat tears streaming down her chubby face and Tsukishima attempting to calm her down with random facts of dinosaurs. Yamaguchi was far too busy crying himself because that was a lot of blood for an eight-year-old. After that day Yachi proceeded to sit with them during lunch and bruise herself daily. It was nice and it was a welcoming new presence. Yachi was tiny and undeniably cute, Yamaguchi liked that about her. Tsukishima liked that too, but would never admit it. 

Kageyama Tobio was not as easy to befriend. He was Tsukishima’s sworn enemy in fourth grade, it all started with a missing bag of animal crackers and a screaming match at the top of the slides. Tsukishima had pushed Kageyama down, the black-haired boy had broken his thumb. By the end of fifth grade, Yachi had told Kageyama his shitty drawing of his brother who had recently entered middle school was pretty and Kageyama was so flattered he joined their trio.

It was louder now due to the constant bickering between Tsukishima and Kageyama, but the two had grown fond of each other. Not like they would ever tell each other they appreciated the other, it wasn’t in their nature. By the time the end of eighth grade the four of them were as close as ever. Summer was coming and they had bought new swimsuits. 

Kageyama’s black, Tsukishima’s with a dinosaur on it just like Nelly, Yachi’s a frilly one piece that was as bright as her rosy cheeks and Yamaguchi decorated in bananas. It was childish for a group of kids entering high school, but they were never a group to care what others thought about them. Besides they wouldn’t be caught dead at the public pool. 

Yachi stuck her legs in the water the sunlight kissing her cheeks as she swung them around in Kageyama’s backyard pool. Tsukishima was in the deep end dunking Kageyama under the water in a fit of evil laughter. “Stop!” Kageyama shrieked. 

“You’re the one who said you can handle anything before we got in,” Tsukishima argued. Kageyama’s face twisted up in anger.

“We were on the topic if I could take down a five-year-old, of course, I said I could handle anything. _Anything the_ five-year-old would attack me with!” he shouted. Tsukishima ignored him and dunked him again, the second Kageyama re-emerged he wrapped his strong arms around his waist and tackled him into the water. 

Yachi giggled as she sank into the water herself, sighing blissfully as it cooled her down. She rested the back of her head against the edge of it and squinted up at Yamaguchi. The sun-kissed her rosy cheeks and the strip of white sun lotion she failed to rub into her skin glistened in the light. “Why aren’t you swimming?” she wondered. His white t-shirt stuck to his skin from sweat as he sat crossed-legged on the edge. “Are you self conscious about your freckles again?”

He had grown self-conscious of his freckles when Oikawa jokingly picked fun at his freckles, Oikawa being Kageyama’s half brother. There was a time when the older boy would hang out with them, along with his friend Iwaizumi. Then they hit high school and that was the end of their two-year sort of friendship. Oikawa’s words were not insults it was a joke, but it stuck with Yamaguchi over the years. “No,” he replied. “I just don’t want to get wet.”

Yachi didn’t look convinced but nodded anyway. “Well if you change your mind jump in,” she said. Her frilly swimsuit puffed out as she kicked her way over towards the wrestling boys. Yamaguchi watched as Kageyama grabbed her to use as a shield against Tsukishima’s water splashes. 

“No!” she shrieked, giggles tumbled out of her mouth. She thrashed her way out of Kageyama’s grip and teamed up with Tsukishima to take him down. Yamaguchi glanced down and glared at the freckles covering his knees. 

* * *

Kageyama balanced on the front of his toes as he rummaged through his closet, grumbling to himself as the others busied themselves with his computer. “Your search history is so weird,” Yamaguchi called over his shoulder towards the closet Kageyama stood in. “Who looks up the color orange ten times in an hour?”

The younger boy shoved aside a suitcase to stand on. He craned his neck back with his new height to stare at the top shelf. “Oikawa refused to admit he spelled it wrong in Scrabble, so I kept looking it up to prove him wrong,” he replied. He shouted in victory as he latched onto a box, hopping off with the box in triumph and holding it above his head. It was a goofy thing to do, but it was a necessary thing to do after spending ten minutes in his hell hole of a closet. “Got it!”

Yachi pulled away from the chair Tsukishima sat in and wandered over curiously. “How much money do you have?” she wondered. Kageyama shrugged in response as he settled on his bed, the others sat down next to him. He popped off the top of the box and began counting the bills.

“Twenty bucks,” Kageyama said. Yamaguchi started counting on his fingers, tongue poking out as he looked up to calculate.

“That’s enough for four milkshakes and a bottomless basket of fries,” he announced. Tsukishima patted him on the shoulder and the freckled boy smiled sheepishly. Kageyama started stuffing his pockets full of his cash and stood up. “Alright let’s go, Oikawa’s shift starts soon so if we catch him in time with my mom around he’ll give us a ride.”

“I’m so glad you have an older brother,” Yamaguchi sighed in relief. “We don’t have to walk a mile.”

The four of them ran down the stairs to see Oikawa tying his shoes in the living room. The mother of the two stood in the kitchen, balancing a phone between her shoulder and ear as she made herself some food. The house smelled of meat and vanilla. The brunette looked up and stared at the crumpled bills pooling out of Kageyama’s jeans and sighed. “Get in the car, don’t talk to Iwaizumi he’s in a bad mood,” he said. “Don’t ask why.” He pocketed his wallet and left to kiss his mom goodbye. The lack of enthusiasm in his voice and nickname told the four that Oikawa was also in a bad mood. 

“No talking in the car,” Kageyama told them as they left the house. “Oikawa will only piss Iwaizumi more by turning up the volume. We all know what it’s like to see Iwaizumi mad.”

They nodded in unison silently. The last time the two childhood friends had gotten mad at each other was at the beginning of the year. Iwaizumi had gotten a girlfriend and in the car ride home from school, the four witnessed an entire screaming match between the two.

_“Iwaiziumi don’t give me that fucking look,” Oikawa had hissed between clenched teeth. His hands were tight around the wheel. “It’s not my fault she thinks you’re in love with me!”_

_“Then who is it Oikawa?!”_

_“Yours,” Oikawa shouted. “You barely paid attention to her no wonder she got the wrong idea!”_

That was the same night Kageyama had watched Iwaizumi climb out of their back window to go home, tie a mess and lips bruised. It was also the first time he had ever seen Oikawa cry. He had held Oikawa until it was three in the morning, listening to Oikawa tell him about different facts in space or how if you look long enough in Iwaizumi’s eyes you could see the stars. 

When Iwaizumi had climbed into the car the next morning for school, he refused to look Kageyama in the eye. Oikawa had glanced at him thirty times in the five-minute drive to Yachi’s house to pick her up. 

“Where to?” Oikawa asked as he got into the front seat. The truck sputtered to life as the four sat cramped in the back seat. Yamaguchi halfway onto Tsukishima’s lap and Yachi squished between the window and Kageyama. Her church dress would be full of wrinkles by the time she got home and Kageyama can only hope her mom wouldn’t get too mad. 

“Your work,” Tsukishima grumbled. Oikawa glanced back at Kageyama and the boy nodded in response. The older boy huffed through his nose and peeled out of the driveway. Iwaizumi’s head rested against the window as he glared out it. The black-haired boy watched as Oikawa glanced at him every once in a while, the radio stayed off the entire ride.

Tsukishima had once asked him if the two were dating, considering their usual bickering reminded him of a married couple. Kageyama had told him no, but that Oikawa was definitely in love with Iwaizumi. The blonde had simply replied, ‘Well no shit.’

Oikawa dropped Iwaizumi off in front of the grocery store he worked at before he finally turned on the music, he sighed as he watched the boy walked inside. “So,” he began as he pulled into the main road. “How do you guys feel about aliens?”

“They’re not real,” Tsukishima and Kageyama said. Oikawa scoffed. 

“I think they’re cool,” Yamaguchi and Yachi said right after. Oikawa hummed.

“You two were always my favorite,” he sang. “I knew you both had a good head on those small shoulders! Anyways since Iwa-chan is being a dick, I have no one to help me carry my gear down to the woods behind the diner to look for them. That’s where you two come in.”

Kageyama scowled, already knowing what the idiot wanted. The week after Iwaizumi got his first girlfriend he was forced to carry down his stupidly heavy telescope down there. There was this space in the middle of the woods that was relatively clear, so one could look up at the stars and see the sky better. It was Oikawa’s favorite spot ever since their mother banned him from using the roof, the last time he had used it he had fallen off and broken his arm in several places. “No.”

Oikawa ignored him and continued to speak. “As payment for driving you guys too and from school last year and for driving you to get diabetes at my shitty work,” he turned his head to grin back at them when he turned into the parking lot. “You will help me look for aliens tonight, got it?”

Kageyama was about to speak when Yachi beat him to it. “That sounds reasonable!” she said. When her three friends stared at her in betrayal, she glared back. “We weren’t going to be doing anything important after the diner anyways.”

“That settles it!” Oikawa chirped, he stepped out of the vehicle, followed by the younger four and into the diner. “See you after my shift Kageyama~!”

The younger boy was already wishing death upon them all, preparing for two grueling hours of alien facts being shoved down their throats. 

* * *

**(5:30) Currently An Asshole: Look I’m sorry I lashed out earlier. You didn’t deserve it, it’s Sunday right? Did you want to look for aliens?** **  
** **(5:32) Me: Sorry Iwa-chan! Kageyama and his friends are helping me, can’t talk. Talk to you tomorrow if you wake up on the RIGHT side of the bed tomorrow :)**

**(5:34) Currently An Asshole: No misspellings huh? I guess I deserve it, goodnight Oikawa.**

Oikawa rolled his eyes and shoved his phone in his pocket. “You’ll break it if you try to set it up that way!” he said, taking the telescope away from a very unapologetic Tsukishima. The boy shoved his hands in his sweatshirt pockets and wandered over to the freckled kid’s side. The four younger teens sat in a semicircle around the telescope that was now successfully set up, each with a bag of chips in their lap. 

The sky clear and the cool night air was nice against their skin. Yachi sat curled in on herself, Kageyama grumbly scrolled through his phone and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi spoke in hushed whispers. They sat in silence for a bit, Oikawa peering through the telescope. “This is fun,” Yachi said in an attempt of conversation. Nobody replied. 

Then the brunette saw the comet. Or at least it was _supposed_ to be a comet if it was it would’ve been a calmer summer for sure. “Woah,” Oikawa breathed. This caught Kageyama’s interest the boy raised a brow.

“What?” he asked, walking over. He nudged Oikawa aside with his hip and peered through it, gasping. “Oh shit, that thing is on fire.”

“What’s on fire?” Yamaguchi asked in concern. Kageyama waved him over, Tsukishima following the freckled boy and Yachi following the giant of the group. They all crowded around the small telescope in awe. Until Yachi frowned.

“Isn’t that,” she murmured. She squinted and backed away. “That’s coming this way!”

Brunette craned his neck up and swore. “Shit, yeah it is,” he said quickly. He grabbed the telescope and waved his hands frantically at them. “Pack everything up we’re getting out of here. I don’t want to be responsible for you if you guys ended up dead!”

“You’re a crappy guy,” Kageyama grumbled but all of them did as they were told. Oikawa had a mini panic attack at how fast the damned thing was coming down. If Iwaizumi was here he was sure none of this would’ve happened, because for some damn reason nothing crappy happened when Iwaizumi was around. If he survived this mess he was going to yell at him for being a dick who was stupidly lucky. 

He shoved everyone in the car, Yamaguchi stumbled on his way in and landed on the floorboards. Kageyama and Yachi clambered into the back seat in shouts, Tsukishima jumping into the passenger seat. Oikawa got in and stuck the key into the ignition. Then there was a flash of light, a jolt and Oikawa was slamming into the steering wheel. His teeth ground against each other and his tooth chipped under the force, the car horn blared loudly. 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Kageyama howled as he clung to Yachi, who had fallen out of her seat into his chest. Yamaguchi was sandwiched between the back and front seat on the floor in shock. Tsukishima was clinging to his seatbelt, glasses crooked and eyes wide. 

Oikawa pulled his face away from the steering wheel in with a groan, glasses cracked and face red from slamming into the wheel. "Watch your mouth," he said weakly. The group watched as a naked boy exited the massive ship, with red hair and a face of shock. 

They all sat in silence, staring out the window, except Yamaguchi who was sitting himself up to do so. The boy looked human enough, except for the fact he was glowing. He stumbled forwards and looked at the vehicle wide-eyed. 

Oikawa slowly rolled down the window, despite the shouts of protest. “Shut up I’m the adult here let me handle this!” He shrieked. He leaned over Tsukishima, who shrank back against the seat in order not to touch him. “Are you alright?”

The boy looked down at his hands and then up at the sky. He stood there for a moment before looking at Oikawa with a frown. “Where am I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in America rather than Japan! It's also based off of a book I intend to write after I finish this


	2. Chapter 2

The boy passed out in the back of the truck under a pile of blankets, his hair was a mess and tears still stained his cheeks. When Oikawa had told him that he had landed on Earth, the boy swore lowly before darting into the ship. He was still naked and Yachi was still scarred for the rest of her life. He came back out sobbing and begging Oikawa, anyone really, to fix the almost completely smashed communicator. He was glowing so brightly that Yachi covered her eyes with her palms. She sucked in a breath when he crumbled to the ground after Oikawa reluctantly told him he didn’t know how to help him with it. 

Yachi had helped Yamaguchi wrap him in some blankets and lead him to the back of the truck. “We’re going to help you,” Yachi promised with a smile. The boy just stared at her for a moment, nodding before curling up beneath the blankets. She sat squished between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Kageyama had demanded the front seat. 

Her dress had so many wrinkles she feared her mother would have her head on a stake. She had spent a good amount of money on the light blue, modest dress. She curled her fingers in the hem of it and let her head roll to the side. She gazed out the window as Oikawa sped out of the woods. The sky was a beautiful, captivating blue. The stars dusting them in their light and looking undeniably beautiful in the night sky. She wondered if when the boy had the chance to look at the stars, he'd be sad.

“What are we going to do with him?” Yachi wondered. She sat up to look at Oikawa curiously. The brunette’s brow furrowed.

“I don’t know,” he confessed. “He needs somewhere safe to stay, that’s all I know.” His voice wasn’t as high pitched as it usually was and lacked the flirtatious tone it normally held. He looked really exhausted, she didn’t blame him. He was considered the adult in this situation and he was probably wondering how in the world he was going to handle it. 

Kageyama lifted his head from where it rested against the window and looked over at his older brother. His lips turned down. “We have that shed in the backyard.” 

Oikawa shook his head. “No,” he murmured. “Mom uses the shed religiously.” 

The black-haired boy shook his head, annoyed. “No not mom’s she-shed, I’m talking about the shed you used to play house in when you were like five,” Kageyama said. Oikawa looked at him in betrayal. “Yes, I know I swore to never tell a soul you and Iwaizumi would act like you two were married and would use me as your child. But this is more serious than the stupid secret you made when Iwaizumi said he didn’t want to be married to you anymore.”

“Wow,” Tsukishima said tiredly, his eyes were still shut and if Yachi hadn’t seen his mouth move she would’ve thought she had imagined it. “Kageyama has suddenly said something that’s not stupid. Is the world ending?” 

The younger boy ignored him and continued. “Mom and dad barely touch it anyways. Takeru hasn’t visited in months and I highly doubt he’d want to go into it if he did,” he explained. “We can let him inside when mom and dad to leave for work, take him back out when they come home.”

Oikawa frowned. “Can we tell Iwa-chan?” he asked. Kageyama glared at him.

“Iwaizumi wasn’t there to see a boy from another planet stumble out of a ship naked,” he told him. “This stays between us, besides he’s been pissing you off lately, not knowing one thing won’t mean anything.”

Tsukishima snorted. “And if Iwaizumi discovers a boy living in your backyard?” 

“We’ll tell him it’s our cousin,” Kageyama said. Oikawa made a face.

“He has red hair.”

The black-haired boy paused and frowned. “Who dyed his hair?”

“What if he asks why he’s living in your backyard?” Yamaguchi piped up. 

Kageyama scowled. “I don’t know? We’ll just tell him he’s a weirdo who has some issues that likes to sleep outside,” he snapped.

The car was silent for a moment. Until Tsukishima started sniggering, Yamaguchi following in suit and Yachi giggling behind her hand. Oikawa rolled his eyes. “So,” he murmured, pulling into their driveway. “You guys are staying the night.”

“Why?” Tsukishima asked.

“To deal with the damn alien sleeping in the back of my truck,” he hissed. “Tell your parents, Yachi you can sleep in the guest room.” He left the vehicle before anyone could reply. 

* * *

Hinata Shouyou had no intention of landing on such an oddly colored planet. It was green rather than the usual blue trees he had grown used to, the people were unnervingly friendly. Especially the girl, who had fed him a total of ten oddly shaped, crunchy things she referred to as chips. They were sour and sweet at the same time. The clothes the brunette had given him hung loosely around his small frame.

The black-haired boy liked to stare at him like he was trying to pick Hinata apart and try to understand him. The tall boy didn’t like it when he tried to grab his phone and the freckled boy look at him weirdly when Hinata had asked what the captured water was. It wasn’t spilling out and just stayed there willingly, it confused him. “It’s a pool,” said the brown-haired boy when Hinata walked over to it. He held a pile of blankets in his arms as he entered a smaller building unlike the one he had just walked through. 

“What’s your name?” The girl asked, sitting beside him in front of the so-called ‘pool’. “My name is Yachi.”

The boy had decided he was fond of Yachi. She was pretty, with blonde hair, unlike the ones the girls sported on his planet. The girls on his planet dyed their hair different colors, a thing he never quite understood. Suga had never told him what they did before he left and he had never asked. “Hinata,” he replied. Yachi grinned and held out her hand. A bracelet hung off her wrist, colorful and worn. 

“You’re supposed to shake it,” Yachi said in amusement when Hinata stared at the outstretched hand before him in confusion. He took it carefully and the blonde giggled as she shook it. “Nice to meet you Hinata!"

The redhead grabbed the girls wrist to inspect the bracelet around her wrist. "Oh," she said with a small smile. "My friends and I each have one! Look Kageyama has one just a different color."

She pointed at the black-haired boy across the yard, bickering with another as they moved a large mattress. A bracelet much like Yachi’s hung off his wrist, black and just as worn. “The guy he’s yelling at is Tsukishima,” she said. The boy with glasses was the one who had yelled at him for trying to steal his phone. Hinata didn’t like Tsukishima very much. His bracket was more green than anything. “That’s Oikawa, he’s Kageyama’s older brother.” 

Oikawa was slightly shorter than the boy with glasses but very pretty. He’d be considered ugly on his planet with his dull hair color but Hinata understood why he’d be considered beautiful on this one. He was the one who failed to help fix the communicator. He wondered if Suga had found out he was missing, maybe Kenma had told him already. “And last but not least, Yamaguchi!” Yachi exclaimed with jazz hands. 

Yamaguchi wasn’t as interesting as the others. He sat in the corner picking at the grass with a frown. His bracelet was smaller than the other boy's but larger than Yachi's. It was a light orange with specks of yellow. “He’s just trying to process things,” Yachi said with a small smile. “It’s not every day you find an alien with your friend’s older brother.”

“They don’t look very related,” Hinata said, brows furrowing.

“They’re half brothers, they come from different dads,” Yachi explained, leaning back on the palms of her hands. “Oikawa looks a lot more like his dad while Kageyama looks more like his mom. They’re both pretty tall though!”

Hinata glanced between the two siblings and nodded. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Tsukishima is taller than both of them.”

“Yeah,” Yachi giggled. She bumped shoulders with him, a grin spreading across her face. “At least I’m not the only short one anymore.”

The red-haired boy smiled back at her, drawing his legs towards his chest. “Being short is cooler than being tall,” he said. “I was always one of the shorter ones on my planet, but there was just one kid who was shorter! His name is Nishinoya and he’s the first boy I’ve ever met who was smaller than me.”

“Cute story; Shrimp,” came a voice. Hinata looked up in annoyance at Oikawa who grinned down at him tiredly. “Anyways your bed is all set up, maybe you should start settling down. Lucky for us my parents are on a date tonight so getting you here was fairly easy. Just don’t make too much noise.”

  
Tsukishima snorted from where he stood by the small, wooden building. “Have you been listening to him?” He asked. “He could wake up the whole town with how loud he’s been talking.” Yamaguchi giggled behind his hand, which Hinata scowled at.

  
“I don’t talk loudly!” he protested. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Just lower your voice,” he grumbled. “Our neighbors sleep with their windows open.” He side-eyed Oikawa who glanced up at the house beside them. The lights were off and there was no sign of movement from any of the windows as far as Hinata knew. 

“Yeah we don’t want Iwa-chan to come over and be his boring self,” Oikawa sang, turning towards the house. He stretched his arms with a yawn. “Anyways~! I’m heading in, mom and dad said they’d be here in an hour or so, don’t stay up too late.”

  
He paused by the door, before looking back to Hinata. “We’ll wake you up tomorrow to feed you if you’re hungry now they’ll feed you something,” he said. With that, he entered the large house and left the other five in silence.

“Hey,” Kageyama said after a moment. “How old are you?”

  
Hinata thought for a moment before shrugging. “Not that old? Suga says I’m around his age and he’s not that old either,” he said. 

“You look like an elementary schooler,” Tsukishima said. Although he had no clue what exactly an ‘elementary schooler’ was, by the snort that escaped from Yamaguchi, Hinata figured it was an insult.

“He looks around our age,” Yachi murmured. “Oh, are you hungry? Chips couldn’t possibly fill you up so quickly.”

Hinata nodded and stood up along with the girl. “Treat your guests to some food Kageyama,” Yamaguchi said playfully. The black-haired teen rolled his eyes but didn’t complain. He led them into their house, towards the kitchen. 

“What do you even eat?” Kageyama wondered, rummaging through a what Yachi had told him was a fridge. “Do you like Pizza Rolls?”

The red head’s brows furrowed ever so slightly. “What’s a Pizza Roll?” he wondered. The taller boy stared at him for a moment before sighing, taking out a bag and setting it on top of a counter.

“You’re hopeless,” he mumbled, before preheating the oven.

* * *

Tsukishima had decided the second the boy had stumbled out of the ship in complete shock that he was an idiot. Especially with the way he gasped unreasonably loud when he bit into the Pizza Roll, diving into his plate quickly. He batted him away with one hand, raising his plate above his head in annoyance when Hinata had tried to steal some of his. “So mean!” he whined, stumbling backward and colliding into a chair. 

They had decided to head out into the backyard after Hinata had finished wolfing down his Pizza Rolls. Which was probably for the best the boy looked like he was about to collapse any second. “What’s space like?” Kageyama wondered, sitting on the edge of the boy’s bed. 

“Lonely,” Hinata whispered, clutching a pillow to his chest. His back was turned to all of them. “When I was drifting in space on my way here, I had nobody to talk to but my friend Kenma. But he wasn’t always there.”

Yachi frowned. “Why were you floating through space for?” she asked. “Why didn’t you stay at home?” The redhead’s back tensed up, Tsukishima watched as he ducked his forehead into the softness of the pillow. 

“I was trying to find someone,” he confessed. “I wasn’t able to.”

  
Shortly after, Hinata had fallen asleep and Kageyama led them back inside. They said their goodnights to Yachi, who disappeared into the guest room and set up some sleeping bags on Kageyama’s floor. The black-haired boy was out the second his head hit the pillow. His soft snores filled the room as Tsukishima watched shadows dance across his ceiling. He wasn’t shocked when Yamaguchi’s fingers found his, wrapping his smaller ones around his friends. They were hesitant and Tsukishima could feel his friend’s eyes boring into the side of his face. The second he squeezed his hands, the boy latched on tightly. 

“He seems nice,” Yamaguchi whispered, Tsukishima could hear him shift to face him. The blonde boy slowly turned also. He stared at the freckles dusting his cheeks and swallowed thickly.

“He’s loud,” he murmured back. The other boy grinned widely, pressing his cheek into the pillow. “He tried to eat my Pizza Rolls.” 

The boy giggled quietly, fitting his fingers between his and sighing quietly. He had once had braces and at the time he had refused to do anything that would show his teeth. But now the boy did whatever he pleased, he laughed with his mouth wide open and smiled with all of his pretty straight teeth on display. Just as pretty as he was himself. If Yamaguchi wasn’t so hopelessly in love with Yachi, Tsukishima would like to think it’d be easier. 

“I’m sorry an alien kid tried to eat your Pizza Rolls,” he giggled, shifting his sleeping bag closer. “How do you feel about the alien thing anyways?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “At least it won’t be a boring summer.”

Yamaguchi chuckled, squeezing his hand again with a small smile. “Yeah,” he murmured. “At least it won’t be boring.”

The blonde stared at the freckles painting his cheekbones as his eyes crinkled from the smile, he attempted to swallow whatever he felt stuck in his throat. “Get some sleep,” he whispered. 

“You too,” Yamaguchi told him. “You think things over a lot, it stresses you out.”

  
The boy left him in silence, hand in his and face a few inches away from his. Tsukishima liked to wonder if he kissed him if Yamaguchi would hate him. If his best friend didn’t like him any more than he’d get over him. He would never have the guts to do it though. An hour later Tsukishima shut his eyes and dreamt of ships crashing into the ground and setting the world on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the novel, I intend on writing after this fanfic the character Kageyama is based off isn't who gets with the one Hinata is. The character I replaced Tsukishima with for this, is the one who actually does. Considering the fact Yamaguchi's character is very much straight and hopelessly in love with the character Yachi plays who is in fact a lesbian. Kageyama's character instead doesn't get with no one, only the character Oikawa replaces (who is actually a female) and Iwaizumi (who is a male), Yachi and Kiyoko's characters (both females), and Tsukishima's character he replaced who gets together with the one Hinata did (both boys). The fanfic is being tweaked to fit with my ships haha, it's confusing for me! 
> 
> Anyways I really hope you enjoyed! Feel free to ask questions about the original novel I intend on publishing and the fanfic as well I am happy to answer :)
> 
> (Just in case anyone else is confused; Tsukkiyama and Kagehina happens! I had to change a bit of the original story line so it can happen. Sorry for the confusion 💚)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot gayer than I expected it to be oops.

The summer heat was almost unbearable when Kageyama peeled open the screen door. It had to be one of the hottest days of the summer and he could only hope Hinata hadn’t been burned alive beneath the pile of blankets he curled up under the night before. His feet burned against the paved area around the pool, he gritted his teeth as he got his hand on the slightly warm handle of the shed. “Please don’t be dead,” he murmured to himself. He didn’t have the chance to open it himself, because Hinata threw the door open. 

“I’m hungry,” he stated, staring up at him. “I want food.” It wasn’t a question and the boy was pushing past him. “I saw a vehicle pull out of the front of your house, so your parents aren’t home right?”

  
“What?” Kageyama wondered dumbly. “No, they’re not.”

  
The redhead's lips pulled back in a wide grin and he rocked back on the heels of his feet. “Then give me food!” he exclaimed.

Warily Kageyama glanced back at the wide-open window facing their back yard, it was Iwaizumi’s bedroom and the boy did have fairly good hearing. Especially when there was a teenage boy shouting his need for food in his friend’s backyard. 

“Be quiet,” he hissed, grabbing the boy by his arm and dragging him into the house. Yachi was already parked in front of the television. She sat in front of the couch while Oikawa occupied it with his legs. His brother was smashing his fingers against his phone screen as a drama played on the TV screen. It was a normal morning for his household, at least it would be if Hinata wasn’t poking the screen of the television curiously. “Stop it, you’ll smudge it.”

The red-head stuck his tongue out at him and turned back to stare at it, his hands in fists at his hips. Kageyama rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm again, leading him towards the kitchen. “What do you want to eat?”

“Pizza Rolls!” the red-head said, sitting on the counter like Yamaguchi had done the night before. Oikawa barked out an annoying laugh from the other room at that. 

“That’s not a breakfast food,” Kageyama grunted, rummaging through the pantry. “How about pancakes?”

Hinata made a face, tilting his head to the side in confusion. “I don’t know what a pancake is,” he said. Kageyama sighed and shooed him away with a flick of his wrist.

“Just go bother them, I’ll make you some,” he ordered. Hinata groaned dramatically but did as he was told. He disappeared into the living room and Kageyama took the time to pity whoever was in charge of raising such an annoying boy.

  
He quietly prepared the batter, even though Tsukishima claimed the black haired teen couldn’t cook for the life of him, he was pretty decent. Sure he wasn’t on his mother’s level of cooking but he wasn’t terrible. The only time Tsukishima ever saw him cook was when he left the fork on accident in the noodle cup and put it in the microwave. This resulted in Oikawa screaming at the top of his lungs in the backyard for Iwaizumi to; ‘Get his ass over here and help my brother not burn down my damn house,’. Thus began Tsukishima’s hatred for Kageyama’s cooking.

He didn’t blame him though, it was a pretty traumatic experience. Kageyama grunted and quickly grabbed onto the bowl when Oikawa bumped his bony hip against his.

“Don’t burn it, I don’t want poor Shrimpy’s first pancake experience to be horrible,” he sang. He grabbed a few cups from the cupboard above Kageyama’s head. His shoulders were no longer tense as they were in the car ride to the diner and home from the ship wreckage. His eyes though looked tired. Kageyama wondered if he even got enough sleep last night. He hummed loud enough for the entire house to probably here, dancing over towards the coffee maker. “I’ll be leaving in a bit.”

“I take it Iwaizumi is done being an asshole?” Kageyama asked. He poured some batter into a pan that had been sat on top of the stove. Oikawa’s hand paused over the coffee pot for a moment, before he resumed his actions. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said. His words weren’t harsh, but there was something dark behind them. Still, the black-haired boy had no intention of backing off.

He flipped the pancake successfully and smiled at himself at the small victory. “You looked sad last night and he looked like he wanted to rip your head off,” he said simply. He placed the pancake on a plate he had set out and poured more batter into the pan. “Either you were the one in the wrong or he was.”

Oikawa opened the fridge quietly and grabbed some creamer. “We’re both fine. We just had an argument.”  
“Over a girl?” 

Kageyama watched as the brunette sucked in a breath, slamming the creamer down. “No,” he grumbled. “It’s nothing, we’re _fine._ Do you want some coffee? Hinata wanted some, but I was going to let him try some of mine before he wants any.”

Oikawa knew Kageyama was annoyed by the change of subject but didn’t make any eye contact. He stirred in the unnecessary amount of creamer he had poured into his cup much longer than needed. “You put too much creamer in, he’s going to get diabetes,” Kageyama accused. He placed another pancake on a plate before busying himself with another. 

“He seems the type to like sweets, he’ll be fine,” Oikawa dismissed. “How does Yachi like hers?”

“A tiny bit of creamer,” Kageyama told him. “And to answer your previous question, yes I’d like coffee.”

“Good you can make it for bothering me about Iwa-chan,” the brunette sang. He grinned harshly at him, grabbing two of the three cups and disappearing into the living room. 

Kageyama watched as he left and sighed, going to flip the last of the pancakes. The sound of birds chirping filled the silent kitchen.

Iwaizumi’s room was a clutter of books, worn notebooks and a shelf of Godzilla gifts Oikawa had given him throughout the years. His wall was full of scattered posters of his various hobbies, including an alien poster Oikawa had gifted to him. His bed was a boring shade of blue and not decorated like Oikawa’s were. Everything about his room hadn’t changed since they were younger. The paint on the walls was chipping from how long they’ve been there and the teen had always said he was going to repaint them soon. It was the same way as it had been when brunette had waltzed his way into the boy’s life. Oikawa only wished he could say the same about the boy himself. 

“What are you thinking?” Iwaizumi wondered, pausing the video game.

“Nothing,” Oikawa replied cheerfully. What he didn’t tell him was that his head was full of the Iwaizumi who didn’t date girls and who would still catch bugs in the bushes around the neighborhood. Who would carry him when he skinned his knee home or would wipe his tears away gently when he himself was injured because Oikawa was dramatic. How he couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact an alien boy was living in his backyard and he had no clue what to do with him. That he couldn’t answer Kageyama’s shitty friend’s question. 

_“So,” Tsukishima had said. He fixed his glasses and rested his hip against the counter that morning. His glasses were slightly crooked on his face, much like Oikawa’s. The boy self consciously touched his own to make sure they weren’t as well. He sipped at the coffee he had made for himself and watched as Oikawa threw some shoes on, tying them quickly. “I was wondering since you’re technically the adult in this not so little situation we got ourselves into, what are you going to do?”_

_Oikawa hummed in response, pulling up his socks. “Dunno,” he replied. “I’m thinking of winging it.”_

_“You’re joking right?” Tsukishima asked, his words harsh. His eyes narrowed in judgment and his brow quirked as he spoke. The tall blonde had never been Oikawa’s favorite of Kageyama’s tight friend group. He spoke his mind and was unnervingly blunt. He was intelligent and when they were younger he could name every single bug, dinosaur and planet species off of the top of his head. He was some sort of genius and the jerk knew it. “You_ are _going to come up with a plan right? I don’t want to be arrested for helping you guys keep an alien secret in your backyard Oikawa. I have better ideas on how to spend the rest of my summer and freshman year that doesn’t involve jail.”_

Iwaizumi side-eyed him for a moment. His pretty eyes boring into his cheek, Oikawa was childishly refusing to meet his gaze. Instead, he focused his attention onto the screen in the sunlit bedroom. Although he was slightly shorter than Oikawa, he had grown into his body. With his muscles and a strong back, long and thick fingers that fit so well into Oikawa’s when the teen is having a panic attack. He sometimes tells Oikawa that he into his just as well. He was lanky when he was younger and had hit a growth spurt in high school, making his body not so awkward looking. Iwaizumi didn’t understand just how pretty he was. How captivating his green eyes were and how cute his laugh was.

“How about you don’t lie to me,” Iwaizumi said. It wasn’t a question. Oikawa finally shifted his gaze towards his friend. Iwaizumi looked downright threatening, there was a time when Oikawa would be intimidated. Now? It was second nature, Oikawa rarely talked about his feelings anymore and the shorter boy had resorted in forcing it out of him nowadays. 

  
The brunette smiled thinly. “I’m not lying Iwa-chan,” he said. Unlike Iwaizumi he hadn’t changed, especially his smiles. He was just as easy to see through as he had been when he was younger, the boy looked Oikawa over carefully. “I’m fine.”

Iwaizumi sighed, stretching his arms above his head. He tilted his head back as he groaned at the satisfying pop that ran up his spine and sank back against the wall.

“Alright, I won’t bother you anymore. I’m not in the mood to argue with you today anyway,” he mumbled. He grabbed his phone and looked through it. “Want to go watch a movie? I’ll pay.”

The brunette sighed in relief at the change of topic, craning his neck to look at the website of the nearby movie theatre. His chin fell onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder which he responded to by shifting so Oikawa would be in a more comfortable position and have a better angle. He smelled of sweat due to the summer heat and deodorant.

“There’s that new Godzilla movie,” Oikawa murmured into his shoulder. “You wanted to see it right?”

  
Iwaizumi hummed and checked the times the movie would be showing. “It shows in an hour,” he said. He tilted his head to the opposite direction Oikawa’s was to get a better look at him, a small smile twitched at his lips. The fondness in his eyes made Oikawa’s stomach drop and his heart flutter. He wished he wouldn’t look at him the way he did, it gave the brunette hope. His fingers twitched at his sides. “Want to wear oversized coats and sneak candy in from the Dollar Tree?”

A smile stretched across his lips quickly, a genuine one. Not the strained one he had moments before. “Of course I do Iwa-chan!” he purred out. “You know me so well.”

The shorter male let out a laugh, eyes crinkling and fingers tugging on Oikawa’s shirt sleeve. "Of course I do dumbass, I grew up with you."

He stood up from his bed and rummaged through his closet for oversized jackets he had received as a hand me down. His shirt rode up from his spine, revealing the tan skin Oikawa had grown to appreciate throughout the years. He wondered if Iwaizumi’s girlfriend that lasted two weeks into the summer, had seen him shirtless before. If she’s touched his bare skin as he had plenty of times while swimming. He knew he was the reason they broke up and he knew he was responsible for how messy and heated it was.

Why Iwaizumi stormed into his bedroom the other day demanding what in the world they were doing wrong. Why they were at each other’s throats and Oikawa screaming at him and throwing his hands around. Iwaizumi had grabbed him by the shirt collar and Oikawa could only hope he was going to kiss him again, angrily and forcefully. Warm like fire and harsh like the force of a tidal wave. 

The reason at the beginning of the school year he was kissed so harshly until lips were bruised, why Iwaizumi climbed out of his window red-faced and confused. Why before he did that he cupped Oikawa’s cheeks so gently and stared at him with wide eyes and flushed skin. The reason Iwaizumi didn’t know who he was and most definitely why the boy had changed. He wondered if his girlfriends had ever been held so tightly in Iwaizumi’s arms felt they couldn’t breathe and _still_ felt safe.

If the boy had cried into their shoulder when his grandpa died. If Iwaizumi had held them right back because they were dramatic messes and bottled up their feelings. If they saw the stars in his beautiful, captivating eyes. He wondered daily if they loved his dorky laugh and the way his eyes light up when he talked about things he enjoyed. When he talked about Oikawa.

He wondered if anyone had ever been capable of loving Iwaizumi just as much as Oikawa did. He knew if anyone ever told them they did he’d laugh right in their faces because they just couldn’t. It wasn’t possible. Iwaizumi was everything to Oikawa, he’s the air he breathed. He was the reason he cried into Kageyama’s shoulder that night for hours. His first kiss and his first love.

Nobody could ever love Iwaizumi as much as Oikawa did and he had no intention of Iwaizumi knowing it. 

* * *

The freckled boy had discovered fairly quickly that Hinata had an unusual appreciation for the sun. “It reminds me of someone,” he simply told Yamaguchi when he asked. His skin shone when he said that as he nervously looked away.

He was currently wading in the pool with Yachi, who was attempting to teach him how to correctly use the pool floaty. “No,” she said, pulling it away from him gently. “Don’t jump on it so aggressively, this is Oikawa’s favorite!”

“He takes glamour shots on it,” Tsukishima sniggered. “He thinks he’s a model.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes from where he sat on the stairs leading into the rest of the water, he slouched forward. “He’s pretty,” Kageyama grumbled.

“You’re just as pretty,” Yachi sang, helping Hinata onto the floaty. The red-head nodded quickly.

“On my planet, he’d be considered ugly!” Kageyama’s lip twitched at that.

“My mom wants me home before dinner, so I’ll be having to leave soon.”

Hinata squawked at that unhappily, reaching over from he laid on top of the floaty to grab her arm. He had clearly taken a liking to the blonde and Yamaguchi’s stomach reacted poorly to it. It twisted and plummeted at the sight of her smiling so gently at him. _“She’s just being nice,”_ he told himself. His heartfelt heavy in his chest, he grabbed a fistful of his shirt and swallowed thickly. 

“Hinata you need to let go,” Yachi laughed, eyes crinkling as her fingers wrapped around his wrist gently. She lifted it carefully and laid it back on top of floaty. She gazed at him with a fondness that took him weeks to receive, then again Hinata seemed fairly likable in general. “I’ll be here for another thirty minutes, Kageyama is my bike still in your garage.”

  
The black-haired teen waded into the pool carefully, nodding as he focused to adjust to the temperature of the water. Yamaguchi envied him and his non-freckly skin. He pinched his arm just for thinking that. “Yeah, by Yamaguchi’s,” he mumbled, relaxing in the water. He yelped and turned to glare at Tsukishima who smirked lazily at him from the other side of the pool, hands still raised above his head from the splash of water he had sent towards him. 

“Whoops,” he drawled. “My bad.” Yamaguchi allowed himself to snigger into his hand at that. Hinata’s eyes darted between the three of them curiously as Yachi pulled the floaty around the pool. 

Yachi had always been cute. She had those large, brown eyes and blonde hair that was just barely a tiny bit darker than Tsukishima’s. She possessed the same kind-hearted, shy and approachable personality she had when Yamaguchi had first met her. Yamaguchi liked to think that’s why he liked her. She was sweet and she was easy to like. But she was also very much not his. 

“You’re staring,” Tsukishima said, leaning his body against the pool edge that Yamaguchi sat on. He crossed his arms before him and rested his chin on top of them, staring up at his friend through his eyelashes. 

“Oh, sorry Tsukki.”

“Don’t be sorry,” the blonde murmured into the cool skin of his arm. Tsukishima was the first to know about his crush, as was he the first to know most things. He knew when Yamaguchi broke his mother’s window, accidentally popped Kageyama’s dolphin pool floaty and when he kissed Christy in the fifth grade. Yamaguchi was the first to know when Tsukishima had discovered he was pretty much gay one chilly night in December. 

They were pressed together on his couch in sixth grade, Yamaguchi’s head resting on Tsukishima’s shoulder and Christmas music playing quietly in the background. His voice had been uncharacteristically shaky and his shoulders had trembled ever so slightly. “I think I’m gay,” he had whispered. So quietly Yamaguchi may have not heard him if he wasn’t so close, so softly as if he was afraid the brunette would pull away as if he had just touched fire. As if Yamaguchi would explode up from where he sat and demand Tsukishima to get out of his life. So scared, because Tsukishima himself didn’t even know if he accepted himself. 

Although a very religious town, it was fairly accepting to everyone. No matter how weird, perhaps because the priest’s daughter was an openly transgender woman with a very open relationship with a man. Or maybe because the shop owner just down the street from his small house lived a kinda lesbian couple with an adopted African American child who was blind. Perhaps because no one saw any reason wrong with it. Yet knowing these facts Tsukishima was still scared to tell Yamaguchi. Still hesitant to confess to his best friend he favored boys over girls. 

Yamaguchi replied by shifting closer, not only to show his silent support but also because that winter their heater system had been broken. “That’s okay,” he replied. He threaded their fingers together to comfort him as he often did when they were younger. When Tsukishima’s brother got in a car accident with his girlfriend, he held the boy’s hand through it all. No matter the weird looks they got from some nurses because although being an accepting town not everyone could agree on everything now, can they? Yamaguchi never cared what people thought. He loved and appreciated his best friend and if someone had an issue with him gripping his hand, they could always just look somewhere else. 

Now two years later? Tsukishima was proudly gay, although not very in one’s face about it and not very noticeable in general, he wasn’t afraid to admit it. He’d politely correct people if they asked if he had a girlfriend by simply saying; ‘No and I am afraid I don’t want one.’ Yamaguchi was undeniably proud of his friend. He smiled easier nowadays.

“Now you’re staring off into space,” Tsukishima said with a smirk playing on his lips. Yamaguchi glanced down at him and shrugged.

Oops,” he replied with a smirk of his

own. “My bad Tsukki.”

He glanced back up and watched Yachi push Hinata around the pool, quietly talking about god knows what. Probably about the flower shop she passed by to appreciate daily or the pink paint she had bought a few days ago to paint her walls with. Kageyama was politely listening but showed no intention to get involved in the conversation. “Hey want to come over tonight? My mom said she’s making lasagna,” Tsukishima said. 

“What’s lasagna?” Hinata asked loudly. He sat up quickly from the floaty, which from the sudden change of weight flipped and sent him falling into the water. He gasped loudly as he broke for air before fixing his gaze back on Tsukishima. “What’s lasagna?”

“Its a type of food,” Yamaguchi told him, kicking his feet in the water. Kageyama watched in disgust as it hit his bare skin. He was never one to be splashed, even just a little bit. 

Hinata’s eyes lit up as he jumped around in the pool, skin glowing brightly. “Can I have some?” he wondered, turning his head to stare at Kageyama hopefully. The black-haired boy shrugged.

“Maybe Oikawa will make you some,” he said. “If he even knows how to make it.”

Tsukishima snorted before hauling him out of the pool. “If he did, I wouldn’t eat it. He’s obsessed with aliens y’ know. Maybe he’ll do some tests on you,” he teased. Hinata, bless his little heart, obviously had no idea Tsukishima wasn’t being serious. The boy’s eyes widen in fear, latching himself onto Kageyama who attempted and failed to shake him off. “Let’s go, Yamaguchi, I don’t want to be dissected.”

“Don’t be a jerk Tsukki,” Yamaguchi replied fondly. “See you later Kageyama, Yachi. Enjoy your lasagna!” He sped walk after Tsukishima and grinned at himself at the sound of Hinata’s wails; 'I don’t want to die Kageyama!’ Followed by a scream and a loud splash of water, Yachi’s sweet laughter filled the air. 

“Shut up Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said, there was no bite behind his words. Yamaguchi smiled at himself and bumped his shoulder against his. 

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes in my writing, please do not hesitate to tell me in the comments I appreciate it! If you want to draw any fanart of it, don't hesitate either and tell me in the comments :) 
> 
> Kiyoko and Yachi will meet soon, maybe not next chapter but soon :) This is also the longest chapter so far in this entire story! 7 pages to be exact out of 19 and 3763 out of 9067! I do hope you enjoy! Thank you, everyone, for the lovely comments <3
> 
> Below are the actual names of the characters from the actual novel if anyone is curious:
> 
> Kageyama: Markus  
> Tsukishima: Daniel  
> Yamaguchi: Adam  
> Yachi: Mary Anne  
> Hinata: Cyrus  
> Kiyoko: Brianna  
> Oikawa: Kirsten (he's female in the original plot :))  
> Iwaizumi: Jordan


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I have over ten people who actually enjoy this story? It's a very weird one and it's so, I don't know how to describe it! I am so thankful for all of you who's supported the past four chapters <3

Hinata dreamt of the stars and the warmth of **_her_** smile. He dreamt of drifting in space, whispering into the communicator to Kenma when the boy wasn’t busy. He dreamed of a time where she was right there beside him, holding his hand and smiling as bright as the sun itself. 

The ghost of her lips pressing his cheeks when he cried was still there, the faint touch of her fingers wrapped around his was there at the worst of times. He dreamt of the tears burning his eyes as he ran towards her, arms out just to get somewhat of a hold on her and to get her back. He shivered as he dreamt of her name, it felt dirty on his tongue. It was his fault the Sun wasn’t there anymore. He shouldn’t even be allowed to say her name. His dreams were full of salty tears and desperate pleads to the moon. Fingers clawing at his chest as he frantically tried to wake himself up and the loud sobs that woke up Suga at night. 

Of the disappointed faces on his friend’s, no his _family’s_ faces when he said his farewells. Of the lonely nights in space of just staring at the ceiling with his head full of ‘what ifs’ and his stomach empty due to the lack of will to move. With thoughts full of whispers of her name and the soft, vivid noise of her sickeningly sweet laughter. 

On the good nights, he touched the Sun and he held her close. He kissed her fiery hair and he didn’t mind being burned. The good nights were oddly the worse nights, full of him waking up hopeful. Only to realize it was a dream. He had started to think a long time ago that the bad nights were preferable. He didn’t wake up hopeful on those nights.

Nowadays he woke up to a soft touch of the cheek when Yachi was over early, or to Kageyama’s loud shouts if he missed a step and fell into one of the many bushes in his backyard. Most nights in the small bed he was provided was full of wondering if they’d allow him to go back to the wreckage or if Oikawa possibly had an idea on what to do with him. He had heard Tsukishima and Oikawa conversation that morning a few days ago. 

He liked to think Tsukishima knew this because the careful glances sent his way as he watched television was all but secretive. Throughout the one week of living in Kageyama and Oikawa’s home, he had discovered his love for sweaters. Oregon was apparently a state that never got too hot during the summer, rain was not a rare occurrence. He wondered if they’d let him take some home, it’d be nice not to wear his planet’s usual attire. He had once thought his bright robes were nice and were very pleased to discover he was oh so terribly wrong. 

He had also come to figure out his new friend’s company was not as bad as he thought it would be. Sure Kageyama and Tsukishima insulted him like there was no tomorrow, but when he scraped up his knees pretty badly Tsukishima told him useless facts about dinosaurs as Yachi gently put pink bandages on his knee. Yachi was gentle and Yamaguchi was kind. Oikawa was odd, he was loud and yet so very quiet at times. He was childish but far more mature than most kids his age. But Hinata enjoyed his company when the others left to go in public. Kageyama was like fire, impulsive and beautiful. 

All of this yet he wanted to go home. He wanted to run into Suga’s arms, even though he was sure the man was still enraged with him for the stupid stunt he pulled. He also wanted to find the Sun, but he was beginning to realize it might not be possible. He wanted Kenma to describe his god awful video games to him and he wanted to chase Noya and Tanaka around on their adventures. 

“I don’t think they’ll find me,” Hinata told the moon once. The moon didn’t reply. 

The communicator sat broken beside his bed, Hinata held it close to him most nights in fear it’d disappear. It was a sense of hope and if he could just clamber back into his ship he was sure he could put something together to fix it. He wondered if it was even still there, Oikawa told him most people didn’t bother exploring that part of the woods, but he was also almost positive that his entrance into their small town was anything but quiet. 

Kageyama gazed at him across the kitchen table over his phone, eyes narrowed in his direction. He sipped his milk rather aggressively as he stared at Hinata, who chewed on his Pizza Rolls quietly. “You haven’t spoken in the past ten minutes,” Kageyama said. “Are you okay? You look freaky.”

Hinata shrugged, resting his cheek into his palm. “I’m just thinking, at least  _ I _ don’t look like I want to commit some illegal act every second of the day,” he shot back. The black-haired boy scowled, still concern flashed through his eyes. Hinata decided to ignore it. “Can I go back to my ship?”

Kageyama frowned. “Why?”  
The redhead poked at the Pizza Roll on his plate. “I want to check something,” he mumbled. “It should help me get home.”

“I mean, maybe? Depends if Oikawa is up to it,” the other boy said. “He said his coworkers are draining his life force and he’s usually tired after work. I can ask him before he leaves.”

Hinata frowned. “That doesn’t sound very safe, isn’t that murder?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “No dumbass, it’s an expression,” he grumbled. “I’ll ask him alright? No promises though, he might want to hang out with Iwaizumi.”  
“Who’s that?” Hinata wondered, stacking his food. He wasn’t very hungry anymore, his chest hummed with excitement. He could feel himself begin to glow.

“His friend,” Kageyama said, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes. “Why the hell do you even do that?”

Hinata huffed, the boy had said that as if the fact he was able to glow disgusted him. “It’s a way to show emotion,” he snapped. He crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. “Maybe if you possessed it I can understand you more, you're always so mean maybe glowing would cheer you up. When you smile I feel like you want to snap my neck!”

“I’m not a serial killer dumbass!” Kageyama shouted. “My smile is perfectly fine.”

The redhead gaped at him. “Your smile would make a baby cry,” he told him. The lack of surprise on the other boy’s face made Hinata wonder if it had in fact made an infant burst into tears. The conversation ended when his Pizza Roll tower toppled over, making a mess on the table and an agitated groan from Kageyama. 

  
  


Yachi’s face was a pleasant shade of red from the heat as she warmed the small market place near her house. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima murmured to each other behind her. Kageyama had declined their offer to join them, saying Hinata needed something. She hadn’t asked figuring it would be easier to talk about it in person. 

Reading Kageyama’s misspellings in a paragraph was not something she wished to take the time to read. Instead, it was the three of them, roaming the place with barely any money in their pockets to buy anything too big and a lack of sun lotion on their skin. Yachi prayed she wouldn’t get terribly sunburnt. The thought of flakey skin made her shudder. 

“What are we looking for anyway?” Tsukishima drawled. His hands were shoved into his pockets. 

“My mother’s birthday is coming up,” Yachi replied, she pressed her way through the crowd in determination. “The pawnshop around here has a nice necklace, it’s cheap but pretty!”

Yamaguchi frowned. “Do you even have that much money?” he wondered.

“I have fifteen bucks, enough for the necklace and a ten dollar gift card to StarBucks,” she said. “Her coffee addiction is concerning, but understandable.”  
“As most coffee addictions should be,” Tsukishima said. The shorter two nodded in agreement. The corner of his lip twitched ever so slightly.

Yachi pressed the door open to the pawnshop with her shoulder, walking in and quickly darting towards the back of the small store. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima busied themselves looking at trinkets as they waited. She stood on the tip of her toes to gaze up at the necklaces hanging off of a rack that had been hammered into the store’s walls. Her fingers grazed the necklaces as she looked through them, looking for the one she had fallen in love with. It was a flower, rose gold with beautifully carved petals. The chain was a beautiful silver and she just knew her mother would love it just as much as she did. She unhooked the necklace, falling back onto her heels with a smile. 

She rubbed her thumb over the rose and inhaled. It looked like the rose her father had painted for her mother when she was young before he had fallen ill. She ignored the thought of his sickly body that was hopefully lying in bed at the moment. He was strong, he’d get through it. He always got through it. He painted his pain away, she could always smell the scent of paint when she pressed her lips against his cheek. 

The necklace sat heavy in her pocket after she had bought it, strolling down the streets and listening to the comforting sound of Yamaguchi’s and Tsukishima’s voices. Her father had fallen ill two years ago. Kageyama had spent most of the first year checking in on her in his own way, a soft pat on the shoulder and a quick doodle on her paper. Yamaguchi’s family provided meals for them as they worried over her father and Tsukishima was the person who allowed her to cry into his shoulder. Sure the other two had been supportive, but at the first church dance of their lives, one Kageyama and Yamaguchi weren’t able to attend, he offered her a slow dance. He had held her close as they danced. It was a platonic hold and she felt incredibly safe pressed against him. “It’s okay to cry,” Tsukishima had murmured into her ear. 

A dam had broken and she had sobbed into his shoulder as they swayed. She had refused to let herself cry for so long, not wanting her mother to worry on someone else other than her father. Tsukishima had been nice, leading her away from watchful eyes and into an empty room. Her dress was a mess and his nice button-up shirt was covered in tears and snot. Yet he allowed her to lean against him and vent. He didn’t allow her to apologize when they were caught and scolded from hiding away from the dance. Tsukishima was never an emotional kind of guy, he kept his feelings to himself most of the time. But god was he one damn good friend. 

“Starbucks is busy today,” Yamaguchi commented, rocking back and forth on his feet. Yachi hummed in response. She fingered the necklace in her pocket as they waited in line. Tsukishima rummaged through his pockets to see if he had enough cash for a smoothie. He frowned when he figured out he had a total of fifty cents. He pocketed the cash again with a sigh. “You poor soul,” Yamaguchi said with a grin.

Tsukishima smiled ever so slightly in his childhood friend’s direction. Yachi envied them for that sort of connection they possessed. As close as the entire group was, no one can top for the amount of affection Yamaguchi received from the boy. She said nothing as they talked about god knows what as she paid for the gift card. 

“Want to hang out at my house?” Yamaguchi asked as they walked towards the exit of the market. “I fished out my Wii yesterday and I found all of the old games me a Tsukki played religiously when we were younger.”

Yachi smiled sadly. “I can’t I have to have these wrapped by tomorrow, sorry,” she said apologetically. Yamaguchi frowned but showed no intention to push it, Tsukishima clamped a hand on her shoulder as they said their farewells, trailing after his friend.   
The girl sighed, crossing the street as she did. Her stomach rumbled due to the lack of food in it and she quickened her pace. She wondered if her mother remembered to buy anymore instant ramen. 

Her house was an unusual amount of messy from what it used to be. There was a time where it was nicely kept and didn’t smell like medicine. She toed off her shoes, placing them beside her mother’s larger ones and padded across the room. “I’m home!” She called out. She was responded by her mother’s grunt from the kitchen, where she typed into her computer aggressively. She had started working from home about a year ago during the worst of it all. Yachi carefully put the gifts she had bought further into her pockets, trudging into the kitchen.

“Yachi,” her mother murmured, squinting at the computer. Yachi glanced at it and smiled in amusement, she realized quickly it was an unnecessary complaint from one of the woman's coworkers. The woman huffed, glancing up and smiling gently. Her mother was remarkably pretty. She was tall, with curves and a huge amount of confidence. Yachi wondered why she failed to be birthed with any of those. “Come give me a kiss, you left so early this morning.”

  
With a press to her mother’s cheek, the girl whirled around to rummage through the pantry. “I went shopping and I wanted to get to the market before it got too packed,” she explained. She let out a noise of joy as she grabbed hold of a cup of noodles, she retrieved a pot from a cupboard near the stove and filled it with water. 

“What were you shopping for?” her mother wondered, she stood from her seat popping her lower back. Her fingers pushed a piece of hair that had fallen into her face aside as she grabbed a cup from a cabinet. 

Yachi shrugged. “Just shopping,” she replied. She hid her smile with a duck of her head. Her mother hummed, filling her cup with coffee. Yachi watched quietly from where she stood by the stove, staring as the black liquid filled the cup. “How papa?”

“He’s painting,” the woman said. She frowned into her cup. “He won’t tell me what, he just smiled and coughed. You should go say hi while you’re waiting, I’ll pour it into the cup for you.”  
Yachi nodded, thanking her mother before darting out of the room. She entered the room with a quiet knock, slipping into the room. It smelled sickly and flowery from the air freshener her mother used. Her father was sitting upright in his bed, paintbrush ghosting the paper before him. “Dad?”

His eyes slowly lifted up to meet hers a calm, gentle smile stretched across his face. “Yachi,” he replied. “Come here.” She sat beside him on the bed, resting her head on his bony shoulder. She relished in the warmth his arm brought when it fell over her shoulders and she smiled at the kiss being pressed into her hair. 

  
She gazed at the painting before them. Streaks of pink and orange, created a captivatingly beautiful sunset. Her eyes searched the drawing that had yet to be painted below it. A woman with an arm swung around a man’s neck, hands holding her slim waist and a hand meeting the man’s face. Their lips were an inch apart, eyes gazing at each other lovingly and a soft uplift of their mouths as they held each other ever so closely. 

Peach brown hair cascaded down the woman’s upper back, the man’s blonde hair done nicely. The familiar light brown eyes sent shivers down the girl’s spine. She’s seen this photo before, many times walking down the hallway. Yachi held her breath. “It’s nice,” she murmured. Her father laughed.

“I sure hope so,” he said. “You think she’ll like it?”

Yachi nodded. “I think she will,” she replied. A picture of a simpler time. She watched quietly as her father painted, heart heavy and stomach empty. She found herself wondering if she could trust her father with Hinata. She said nothing when her mother came in with her noodles, not looking at the painting and she stayed silent when she finished. 

  
  


“Oikawa your brother is here!” Hanamaki shouted into the backroom. Winking at the boy as he doubled over to hide his bare chest with an unpleasant shriek. “Looking good as always.”

“Don’t flirt with our coworker Hanamaki,” Matsukawa said, appearing behind him. “His heart is stolen, your attempts are no use.” They disappeared before Oikawa had the chance to fling his work shirt at them.

Oikawa often wondered why he decided to befriend his coworkers or tell them about his issues with Iwaizumi. Apparently, he had failed to realize what a huge mistake he was making when he had. He shoved his t-shirt over his head, tucking it into his jeans in a way Iwaizumi would often say made him look idiotic. Nevertheless, he continued to do so. He shrugged on his coat and stepped out of the back room. 

Kageyama stood awkwardly in the doorway of the diner with a scowl, hands shoved into his pant pockets. Oikawa could see Hinata’s face pressing against the window outside, looking around the inside of the diner curiously. The brunette sighed, waving goodbye to his coworkers. “Why so mad Kageyama, your face will freeze if you frown too much,” he sang. Kageyama followed him out of the shop. “Jesus what did he do to you Hinata?”

The redhead boy looked up at him in confusion. He drowned in the sweater he wore and didn’t seem too concerned with the sparkly, pink shoes on his feet. “Kageyama did nothing to me,” he answered carefully. He side-eyed the black-haired boy curiously. “Unless you did?”

Kageyama huffed. “I did nothing to him,” he grumbled. “Can we go? Hinata has been bothering me about it all day.”

Hinata made no attempt to deny it. “Yeah,” Oikawa said, glancing down at the pink shoes. “Come on.” His pointed where his car was parker and watched as Hinata took off running to it. Kageyama gazed at the boy quietly, fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket.

“He thinks he can fix his communicator and go home,” he told him.

The brunette ran a hand through his hair. “I know,” he replied. “I just hope he doesn’t freak out if it doesn’t work out.” His brother nodded, following Hinata and helping him into the car after watching the boy aggressively jiggle with the door handle for a moment before Oikawa unlocked it. 

“How long did it take you to get here?” Oikawa asked, slipping into the vehicle. He buckled his seat and put the key in the ignition.

Kageyama whirled around to glare at Hinata who kicked his seat from behind him. “It wasn’t that bad of a walk, we took the long way to avoid mom’s friends,” he said, turning to sit properly in the passenger seat. “We had to stop to look at every animal in existence.”

“Reasonable,” Oikawa hummed. He pulled out of the parking lot and zoomed down the street at a speed that wouldn’t get him arrested, but close to getting a ticket. Hinata found Kageyama’s hand during that time, terrified about how fast Oikawa was going and probably partly because he was nervous of what exactly they’d discover in his mess of a ship. “Do you have it with you?”

He glanced into the rearview mirror as the redhead used his free hand to produce a communicator. Kageyama refused to meet his eyes, embarrassed by the fact he’s allowing Hinata to even touch him. “I kept it in my pocket all day,” he said with a grin. Oikawa couldn’t help but grin right back. 

They came to a stop in front of the massive ship, sitting in silence for a few moments. That was until Hinata popped right out of his seat belt and struggled to unlock the door while opening it. He squeaked in victory when his attempts became successful and jumped out of the vehicle. Kageyama clambered out behind him, calling his name in annoyance. The brunette sighed, unbuckling himself and turning the car off. He stretched his legs as he climbed out and trudged behind the two younger boys. Hinata raced to the ship, pressing random buttons on the door as he jumped from foot to foot anxiously. His lips tugged up in an excited smile when the door open in a groan. “Don’t touch anything!” he called over his shoulder as he walked in. 

  
Kageyama and Oikawa shared a look before following the boy reluctantly. The ship’s inside was surprisingly small. A bed to the right, which was a mess of card games and chip crumbs. The sheets spilled off the side of it and the pillows were laying on random corners. The mattress laid on the floor much like the one provided for the redhead at home, a control panel and a seat across from it, which Oikawa figured to be what Hinata used to steer the ship. He watched as the former rummaged through a desk in determination, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tossed various objects to the floor behind him. 

The two brothers stood silently in the doorway. Oikawa’s heart raced in excitement as his eyes darted around the room. He was surprised that he had the opportunity to enter an alien spaceship, sure he strongly believed they existed but never once did he think he’d be standing in one of their air crafts. He wished Iwaizumi was there so he could shove this down his throat. The boy never once believed him and his claims of the existence of aliens. He mostly tagged along with him when he’d stare up at the sky to debunk anything Oikawa claimed to be one. He could only imagine the look of shock on his friend’s face if he were currently standing beside him, his eye’s blown wide and jaw slightly dropped open. His stomach twisted pleasantly.

“It’s so white,” Kageyama murmured, looking at the white walls. “It hurts my head.” Hinata’s bright hair stood out in the most in the dull-colored room and Oikawa couldn’t help but wonder if it was like this on the planet he came from. Kageyama’s face twisted in a scowl when Hinata threw an object his direction.

“You’re such a grumpy person Kageyama,” Oikawa whined. “Your face will be full of wrinkles before you’re thirty!”

The black-haired boy rolled his eyes. “That’s not true, you read too many beauty magazines,” he grumbled.

“It takes effort to look this fine,” the older boy sang. “Not that you’d know how it feels to be gorgeous, you’ve had the same haircut since you were born.”

Kageyama glared at him, lips curling down into a scowl. “So have you,” he snapped.

“Yeah but my hairstyle is great, yours is gross,” Oikawa replied childishly. The shorter boy looked like he wanted to bite his head off, but was unable to due to the loud shriek of joy that left Hinata’s mouth. Both of their heads whipped around to look at him in concern. The boy held a large box over his head with glee.

His eyes shone brightly with triumph as he struggled under the weight of the box. Oikawa watched in amusement as his arms trembled. “I found it!” he squealed. “This should fix it! I knew Suga made sure all the ships had tool kits, he’s so smart.”

He tossed the tool kit onto the bed, tearing it open quickly. “It has everything I need!”

Kageyama frowned, wandering further into the ship to stand beside him. “Do you even know how to fix the communicator?” he wondered. Hinata grinned at him.

“Nope,” he replied. 

This time it was the brunette’s time to frown. “Then how do you expect to fix it?” he asked, moving to stand behind the two. 

“I’ll just need to tamper with it,” the redhead said. He didn’t seem fazed in the slightest by the fact he may not even be able to fix it. The amount of determination the boy had was unnerving. “If I don’t fix it I may never get home, this is the only thing that can help me. If it doesn’t work, I don’t know what I’ll do. So I have to fix it right?”

Oikawa swallowed thickly as the boy’s eyes drilled holes into his own. It had the amount of intensity he wasn’t used to and it scared Oikawa more than he’d ever like to admit. Hinata clicked the box close, shoving it into Kageyama’s chest. “I just need one more thing,” he said. He ignored the younger boy’s protests as he returned back to the drawer he had retrieved the box from. He returned seconds later, an electronic device in his hands. It was larger than the communicator but much smaller than the tool kit. “We can leave now.”

“You don’t need anything else?” Oikawa wondered, eyes glancing around the cluttered room. The redhead shook his head, brushing past the two taller teens as he left the ship. His grip on the device was tight as if he were afraid someone would take it away from him. Oikawa took the box away from Kageyama with a sly grin. “I’m stronger than you anyway,” he purred, dodging a swat. The two brothers exited the ship, watching in awe as it closed behind them. 

The drive home was comfortably silent. The soft hum of the radio and the quiet breaths that exited their lips were the only things heard as they drove down the road. This time slower than Oikawa had previously done, when he wanted to get there as quick as possible so he could just go home and sleep. Now he was wide awake, the image of the ship filled his head. The sound of the door groaning open knocked against his skull. He was shocked and amazed with the fact that this was now his life, attempting and quite possibly failing miserably to return and alien home to his family. Of keeping secrets away from his best friend and spending an uncomfortable amount of time with Kageyama’s friends. He wondered if Tsukishima would confront him once more with a game plan and found that he wouldn't be surprised if he did. 

There was a time when Tsukishima wasn’t an annoying prick and possessed the maturity of a regular ten-year-old with an unnerving amount of knowledge of dinosaurs. Nowadays he possessed the amount of maturity of a well-adjusted adult and although knowing still too much about dinosaurs, he was annoyingly intelligent as well. But he supposed in this situation Oikawa is unfortunately thankful Tsukishima’s the way he is. He’d never say it to the taller boy’s face, he had too much pride to do that, but he was content to just silently appreciate him. Even though he wanted to sometimes slap the smirk off his face. 

They had to shake Hinata awake when they arrived home, leading his partially awake body to the shed in the backyard. The device was still tight in his clutches and he only allowed Oikawa to take it when he offered to set it down for him. He was surprised when Hinata switched it on before the brunette left, watching as the ceiling was suddenly covered in stars. The redhead raised his hand and the stars parted, zooming in on a planet Oikawa knew to be Jupiter. He sat there for a bit as the redhead switched through galaxies, parted stars in amusement and stared longingly at the pixelated sun. He stopped on one planet and a small smile stretched across his face. “Home,” he whispered. It wasn’t to Oikawa, maybe it wasn’t directed towards anyone.

“It’s pretty,” the brunette replied. The redhead smiled softly at him and they lay there for a while more. Hinata’s goodnights were quiet as well as his own. Kageyama had gone straight to bed after the had arrived and had mumbled goodnight to Hinata before he disappeared into his room. 

Oikawa closed the shed door quietly behind him as he went inside the house. He sat on top of the counter as he waited for the tea he was brewing to finish. He allowed his mother and father to kiss his head before they went to bed after they came home, they explained their day to him quickly and allowed him to tell them his. 

His bones ached pleasantly as he allowed himself to sit down on his bed, pulling off his shirt and shucking off his jeans before falling back. He stared at his own boring and starless ceiling and closed his eyes. Only to be disturbed by the soft buzzing of his phone. He blindly searched for it in the darkness of his room, pressing his thumb against the answer button without checking the caller’s ID. He pressed the phone tiredly to his ear, shifting beneath the covers to shy away from the night’s cold breeze. He smiled widely at the gruff voice that answered. “Did I wake you?” Iwaizumi murmured into the phone, voice hesitant.   
“No, if you did I’d be very mad at you Iwa-Chan,” Oikawa whispered, letting his eyes fall shut once more as he listened to Iwaizumi’s quiet chuckle in response.

The brunette’s chest ached at the fondness in his voice as he replied and buried his face into his pillow. “Right, you always complain about that beauty sleep nonsense huh?” the other boy said softly. Oikawa listened at the quiet shuffling of blankets as Iwaizumi talked to him about his day. 

He never expected his life to go the way it was going. He doesn't remember ever thinking he’d fall for his stupidly oblivious friend and kiss him only for him to clamber out his window after. To long for his calloused hands cupping his face because he had never heard about lotion apparently, or to discover that aliens actually do exist and to lay beside one looking at the stars from some odd device he had brought with him. To have his little brother’s stupid friend confront him and basically demand him to act like an adult or else he’d take his position in the situation they had found themselves in. 

  
He wondered if Hinata would leave the device behind so he could look at the stars too, maybe he’d find it in himself to ask. “You’re awfully quiet tonight,” Iwaizumi pointed out. Oikawa laughed, quiet and just for Iwaizumi to hear. He liked to think his friend was gazing out the window towards his right now. 

“I’m tired,” he murmured. The older boy hummed into the phone. 

“Do you want me to hang up?” he wondered. His voice said the exact opposite.  _ Don’t go _ , they pleaded.  _ I miss talking to you, _ they confessed. Oikawa wished they said;  _ I love you _ , as well but one could only wish for so much. 

He flung an arm over his eyes and sighed into the phone. “No, I don’t want to sleep,” he replied. “I like talking to you Iwa-Chan.” He wondered briefly if Iwaizumi could hear the blatant;  _ I love you _ , in his voice. He doubted it. 

“Good to know,” the other boy breathed. 

Oikawa didn’t get much sleep that night and he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I haven't posted in a hot minute, haven't I? I apologize haha! I was occupied in drawing out the character designs for this, I'm planning on possibly making it into a comic or possibly a small game somehow. Perhaps both, we'll see when we get there! Anyways I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter it's 13 pages long in docs somehow, I have no clue how. It seemed so much shorter as I worked at it bit by bit. I rewrote it a few times due to feeling unsatisfied with the flow of it.
> 
> If you have any questions or recommendations for the story please do not hesitate to ask or give me them in the comments! :) I do not know how long this story will be but considering the plot hasn't really even started quite yet I'm guessing it'll be quite long. 
> 
> I got the pink shoe thing from Cyrus' (Hinata's character) design and I fell in love with it! Once again if you want to draw art please tell me in the comments I love looking at people's art in my free time!


	5. Chapter 5

_ Iwaizumi’s lips were harsh against his. It was bruising and intoxicating, Oikawa’s back groaned as it slammed into the wall next to his bed. He grunted against his friend’s lips and grabbed his shoulders to ground himself, squeezing his eyes shut as Iwaizumi nipped at him. “When I told you,” Oikawa gasped when they pulled away. He opened his eyes to look up at his flushed friend through his lashes. “That it wasn’t my fault your girlfriend thought you loved me, I didn’t expect you to kiss me Iwa-Chan. Maybe you really do love me.” _

_ “I don’t love you,” Iwaizumi snapped, kissing Oikawa once more. The brunette’s brows furrowed and his eyes stayed open in confusion. He had foolishly always believed kissing was only for when you had intentions to pursue something with someone, not to kiss a friend when you were angry and starving for something, anything really. He couldn’t bring himself to complain though, Iwaizumi’s chapped lips felt like fire and his calloused hands gripping his face felt pleasantly warm against his cheeks.  _

_They shifted so Oikawa’s back was against the many pillows thrown around his bed and Iwaizumi pulled away again to stare down at him. His lips were just as bruised and his face was as red as the juice stain on the brunette’s carpet. “You’re gorgeous,” he murmured. Oikawa shivered at the words and wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck. “Stupidly gorgeous, why don’t you have a girlfriend?”_ _  
__Oikawa fought back the urge to tell the boy he was hopelessly in love with him and had been for a while now. That the fact the boy could tell Oikawa, he didn’t love him so easily was heartbreaking. He settled for rolling his eyes. “Be quiet,” he breathed out, tugging Iwaizumi down to kiss him again. Besides the words that left Iwaizumi’s lips meant nothing. He would take them back anyway, he didn’t love Oikawa. He had just broken up with his girlfriend and was selfishly using his friend to take his mind off of it. But if it was Oikawa’s only chance to kiss his friend he was fine with it. He didn’t need the boy to call him pretty, it only made him hope for something more. Something too far away to get a firm grasp on._

_ The second the brunette’s fingers crept beneath the fabric of Iwaizumi’s shirt the boy sprung away, red face and eyes wide. “Iwa-Chan?”  _

_ Iwaizumi touched his lips. “I have to go,” he breathed. He clambered off of the brunette’s bed and tugged his jacket on halfway, throwing open the window. “I’m sorry.” _

Oikawa groaned into his pillow, pulling his face away and glaring at the sunlight peeking through his window. Oregon never got very hot in the summertime. It was a fairly cold state actually, it rained all through three of the four seasons and stayed pretty warm during the summer. But it rarely went over 90 degrees. Today was one of those rare occurrences and his T-Shirt stuck to his skin due to the amount of sweating he had gone through the night before. It was Sunday, meaning in an hour Yachi would grace their house in her presence, sporting a church appropriate dress and being fully ready to go for a swim.

Occasionally Tsukishima would tag along with her and with the silence that rang through the house indicated that it was, in fact, one of those mornings. His phone lay dead beside him due to a night of talking to Iwaizumi over the phone. Oikawa peeled the blankets off his body and carefully stepped over the various alien plushies around the room. “I made you coffee!” Kageyama called from somewhere downstairs at the sound of his brother closing the door to his room. 

“You’re an angel!” Oikawa replied tiredly, flinging the door to the bathroom open. The lack of bickering was questionable and the brunette was momentarily worried if Hinata was still asleep in his makeshift home. The boy usually was up bright and early, bounding up the stairs in excitement to greet Oikawa. He decided perhaps the boy was exhausted from staying up later than he was used to and only hoped he would wake up soon. 

He gazed in the mirror at the dark circles forming below his eyes and scowled. “Curse you Iwa-Chan,” he grumbled, smoothing out his messy hair. “And your late-night phone calls.”

* * *

Kageyama’s lips pressed together in distaste as Yamaguchi finally convinced the boy to check on the redhead who hadn’t left his makeshift home since the night before. Upon throwing open the door far more forcefully than needed, they were met with Hinata bent over the device he had retrieved with a look of annoyance. “Dumbass, how long have you been working on that?” Kageyama wondered. He hoped his voice didn’t hold the amount of concern he felt for the boy. It would only go to the redhead’s head anyways. 

“Since your mom and dad left,” Hinata replied, without looking up. The two friends exchanged looks before venturing further into the shed. It was cramped with the three boys, mostly because of Yamaguchi and Kageyama’s long legs. 

The freckled teen brushed his fingers gently against the alien’s elbow to let his presence be known. “You’ve been up for a while,” he said. “Have you eaten?”

The redhead paused for a moment and furrowed his brows in thought. The tools he had gotten from the ship were scattered around him and his knees were pulled to his chest so they’d have more room. His bed sheets were a mess, thrown around in such a way that indicated the boy woke up determined. The device that produced stars lay next to his pillows. “No,” he finally replied. He resumed fiddling with the communicator with the tiny tools. His movements were careful and his jaw set in concentration. 

“Do you  _ want  _ anything to eat?” Yamaguchi asked. 

Hinata shook his head. “I don’t want to stop working,” he murmured. “I’m so close! I can feel it.”   


Kageyama didn’t know what he thought he was close to. The open communicator had so many wires and screws the boy didn’t know what in the world Hinata was doing. Yet the boy continued to work and Yamaguchi looked at his friend helplessly, tilting his head towards the boy with a jerk of his chin. “We can make you some breakfast?” Kageyama offered, fiddling with the hem of his tank top. The summer air nipped at his skin like red hot needles, burning and threatening to tan him more than he already was. 

“That could work,” the redhead admitted, glancing up. His usual smile wasn’t there and Kageyama could feel a shiver run down his spine. Yamaguchi used his shoulder for support as he stood up, ruffling the younger boy’s hair. The black-haired boy glared at him in annoyance.   
Yamaguchi responded with a smile, opening the shed door. “I’ll be right back!”

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Hinata’s lips were sealed shut and the room lacked his usual upbeat voice, instead, he looked frustrated. On the verge of tears even. His fingers clenched his tools in anger and his teeth ground together. Kageyama pressed his lips together as he thought of a way to handle this situation. He settled on scooting closer to watch. 

The black-haired boy wasn’t, by all means, the smartest and looking at the device hurt his brain. He was just barely passing his classes and that was only because his friends took pity on him. “What’s making you so mad about it?” he murmured, leaning in so that his body was pressed against Hinata’s. His nose scrunched as the red head’s hair tickled his face. 

Hinata tilted his head back so he could look at him, frowning. “All of it,” he admitted, setting it down with a sigh. “I don’t know if I can do it.”  _ I don’t know if I can make it home. _

Kageyama swallowed and placed a hand upon the shorter boy’s shoulder. He wasn’t the best at comforting, he often became a stuttering mess whenever someone began crying and the tears that were threatening to escape Hinata’s large eyes were stressing him out. The redhead looked up to meet the boy’s eyes in confusion, he searched them in an attempt to find out what the taller teen’s deal was. “You’ll,” Kageyama began. He collected his thoughts before continuing. “You’ll, uh, get it right. I believe in you.”

“You think so?” he wondered. His fingers twitched and his lips trembled as they stretched into a smile. It was as bright as the sun above them. 

The younger boy nodded. “Yeah.”

His eyes hurt as Hinata grinned and his skin burned as he launched himself at Kageyama. He used one hand to ground himself as Hinata’s small arms snaked around his waist, hesitantly hovering his hands over the boy’s back. Kageyama also didn’t get hugs often. His friend group wasn’t very touchy-feely, except the occasional hand-holding from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi or Yachi cuddling into his side as they watched movies. Oikawa stopped hugging Kageyama after he screamed bloody murder the previous year, although he knew well the brunette still wanted to hug him sometimes. He didn’t see his parents often, they were workaholics with their only days off on Mondays. Thankfully for them, the previous Monday they were needed. They were calm days and only God knows what he will do with Hinata tomorrow. 

“Dumbass!" He shouted. The boy continued to hug him, burying his face into the taller boy's chest. Kageyama didn't know what to do with his hands. Hinata was glowing and the light was blinding, the black-haired boy squinted. Their sweaty shirts would surely be stuck together by the end of it and the boy shuddered at the thought. His manicured nails scraped against Hinata's spine as he hugged back. His touch was reluctant, but no one else was here to hug Hinata. Besides, he probably needed it and as mean as he seemed he wasn't that bad of a guy. "Give me a warning next time!"

Hinata loosened his grip but showed no intention to pull away. Kageyama sighed but didn't release him and if Yamaguchi walked in, he'd live to see another day if he didn't laugh.

* * *

She tugged at the hem of her dress as she sat down beside him. Tsukishima acknowledged Yachi with a nod as she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry my mom is catching up with some friends," she murmured. 

"It's fine," Tsukishima replied. He tugged at the collar of his shirt in an attempt to cool himself down. The area smelled of the vanilla scent they sprayed the church with. It was a scent that Tsukishima had come to discover was oddly comforting. 

The sun-kissed Yachi's cheeks and the sight of her like this made Tsukishima politely turn his head. Yamaguchi would be swooning if he saw her, he forced the thought far, far away. Adults mingled in front of the church as children ran around, dirtying their nice clothes. Teens boredly tapped through their cell phones.

The afternoon was calm and for a moment he allowed himself to forget about Hinata. About how hopelessly in love Oikawa was with Iwaizumi, how oblivious Yachi was about Yamaguchi and how he couldn't get the freckles boy off of his mine. He inhaled the calming scent and leaned against Yachi. The girl was stiff beside him and he glanced at her in concern. 

"You good?" He wondered. Yachi nodded, swallowing and ducking her head. The birds sang above them as Kiyoko began approaching them. Her long hair cascaded down her back and a gentle smile stretched across her lips. Her arms crossed behind her as she approached, ruffles of her dress twisting around her frame. She was gorgeous and older than them by two years. Kiyoko was kind and well adjusted. She held herself with confidence and spoke with an angelic twist to her words. 

Yachi’s fingers twitched at her sides and her lips quivered as her cheeks turned a dark shade of red. “I heard you two will be Freshman,” she said, taking a seat beside Yachi. The blonde ducked her head with a nod. “Are you excited?”

“Yes!” Yachi shrieked, her face crumbled in embarrassment. Kiyoko was unfazed by the outburst, smiling gently as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her long arms wrapped around her knees and her head tilted to the side curiously. 

“What about you Tsukishima?”

The younger boy cleared his throat. “I don’t particularly enjoy school,” he replied honestly. 

The chuckle that escaped Kiyoko’s lips was lovely and rang through the air as if the entire world had stopped to listen. “That’s understandable,” she laughed. “I can safely say that school isn’t a thing I look forward to either.”  
Yachi trembled between them, eyes darting around to look anywhere but Kiyoko. Her shoulders shook as Tsukishima placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. 

“She consumed an unreasonable amount of coffee this morning,” he lied when the older girl glanced at her worriedly. “She doesn’t function properly on it.”

Her fingers twisted a blade of grass between them as she hummed in response. “That’s unfortunate,” she said. Her lips twitched and she glanced down at Yachi through her lashes. “I like your dress today Yachi.” Kiyoko’s fingers dropped the grass which fell slowly on her lap, standing out like a sore thumb against the black dress. They instead busied themselves by feeling the fabric covering Yachi’s legs. Her pale fingers stroked it delicately and Tsukishima almost jerked back at the sound of the gasp that left his friend’s lips. Her eyes blew wide open as they bore into Kiyoko’s hands, threatening to shred the skin. “Yellow looks good on you. I think it matches your personality well.”

The compliment hung in the air for a moment as Yachi lifted her head to make the other girl’s eyes. The red dusting her cheeks were darker than Tsukishima had ever seen them, not even Yamaguchi could make her blush like that. Not even the kiss on the cheek from the boy from the church dances made her eyes shine so brightly. “Thank,” she began, stumbling over her words. She gulped before continuing. “Thank you! You look really pretty.”

She shouted the words, caving in on herself once more in embarrassment. Tsukishima’s heart clenched and his skin burned when Kiyoko blinked owlishly. He was familiar with that look. Oh so familiar, the look of surprise before settling into a soft look. A smile spread across her lips and her hand pulled away from the girl’s knee slowly. “You are very kind,” she murmured. Pink dusted her cheeks as she used Yachi’s shoulder as leverage to get to her feet. “I have to go now, my ride's here. It was a short conversation, but I think it was pleasant. I hope you both have a good rest of your day.”

“You too,” Tsukishima mumbled, Yachi’s response was more gibberish than anything. Kiyoko’s gaze was fond before she turned around to leave.

The bird’s song turned sweeter as Yachi’s mother’s conversation came to an end. “What was that?” Yachi whispered, latching onto Tsukisihima’s arm. They approached the vehicle slowly, relishing in the sun and inhaling the summer air. The bathing suit beneath his clothes was already becoming uncomfortable due to the tightness of his pants. It was left work to get dressed when he got to Kageyama’s place anyways, so he allowed himself to suffer. Yachi pressed into his side when they entered the car, eyes distant. 

Tsukishima swallowed and could only hope if what he thought was going to happen was true, she’d at least let Yamaguchi down slowly. 

His skin burned from where the freckled boy touched it and his ear was on fire when the boy’s lips brushed against it as he spoke. “How was your day church?” he murmured. They stood in Kageyama’s bedroom as Tsukishima undressed from his clothes. His dinosaur shorts made Yamaguchi chuckle softly, eyes twitching in amusement.    


“Fine,” he replied, missing the warmth of the boy’s breath when the freckled boy pulled away. Yamaguchi shimmied into his own shorts and leaned back in, resting his chin upon his friend’s shoulder. He resisted the urge to shiver and craned his neck to look down at his friend. “How were the two nerds?”

Yamaguchi hummed, stepping back once more to pull on a t-shirt. "Good." His freckled torso disappeared beneath the blue fabric. Someday Tsukishima wanted to count each freckle dusting every square inch of the boy’s body. Perhaps he’d kiss a few of them too. Like the ones painting his arms or the galaxy of them on his cheeks. Maybe he’d make Yamaguchi feel beautiful while he’s at it. He pressed his lips together and screwed his eyes shut. His fingers trembled by his side as Yamaguchi tied his swim shorts. 

His throat felt tight when Yamaguchi’s fingers brushed against his spine, walking past him and out of the room. He remembered a simpler time. When they’d cuddle on his bed at the age of eight without it being viewed as strange. It was innocent and no feelings were involved. Now every breath Yamaguchi took Tsukishima shuddered. He shuddered from his beauty, out of fear. He was afraid of Yamaguchi. He was afraid of why he felt so strongly towards the boy. How every touch set him on fire, every smile was enough to make his heart stop beating. 

It was a love that was painful. A love he admitted he cried over. He dreamt of the boy and woke up in a cold sweat. It didn’t help that the boy was very touchy. Sometimes Tsukishima wanted to scream, sometimes he wanted to cry and other times he wanted to kiss the boy until he hated him. Tsukishima balled up his fists where he stood in the messy room, lips trembling ever so slightly. 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi called from down the hall. “You’re taking a long time-! Hey, are you alright?” The boy stood in the door frame, face twisting up in confusion. 

Before he knew it he was embraced by the boy and his breath was taken away. Yamaguchi’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his chest pressed against his. Tsukishima trembled as he buried his face in the freckled teen’s shoulder, grabbing frantically at his shirt. He wished he could take it off and yell at the boy to understand he was so god damn beautiful. Yamaguchi murmured in his ear, but the blonde failed to pick up what he was saying because he smelled of sweat and firewood. It wasn’t a girly scent and it wasn’t, by all means, the most pleasant scent on earth to most people. But it screamed Yamaguchi and that was all that mattered.

_ I hate you _ . His brain screamed. Yamaguchi held on tighter.  _ I hate you so much. _

“God Tsukki,” Yamaguchi teased. “You’re going to rip my shirt.”

Tsukishima inhaled a shuddering breath.

_ Please. Please hate me too.  _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I lay this before you I have to apologize for disappearing for over a month. I worked at this chapter for a while due to the fact I wasn't satisfied with most of it. Until recently when I finally got a feel for it. 
> 
> I also didn't have that much time. I am one of the leaders of my volleyball team and I play all around, I am a member of choir and friends are consuming my time. Now GSA Is starting up so even more of my time will be ate up. But I assure you I will find the time to publish more of this! I know it's not the most popular fanfiction amongst the haikyuu fandom and by all means, it's not the best story. But I am in love with it. 
> 
> I finally started the comic and without the fanfiction, I'd be nowhere with it. I appreciate everyone who reads this and enjoys it as much as I enjoy writing it and I apologize if this chapter didn't satisfy you! I know it's not that long of a chapter for how long I was gone for but I'm afraid if I made it longer I'd only find another thing I was unsatisfied with and redo the entire thing. 
> 
> Anyways Yachi and Kiyoko's relationship will lack a lot angst because they deserve happiness, but that doesn't mean Yachi will be angst free >:)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I'd just like to say, Sunshine Boy is being rewritten and that this particular copy will be discontinued. The storyline has a few tweaks and lacks the original idea of aliens to tackle different issues. I'm sorry for being radio silent for so long only to come back to say this, the Sunshine Boy remake should be up by the time I post this. Most storylines are the same however Hinata's has been tweaked majorly. Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you decide to read the new one!

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place in America instead of Japan if anyone was confused! This story is based on one I plan on writing to actually publish in the near future! I hope you enjoy, leave some kudos so I know you want more :)


End file.
